


This isn’t what I wanted

by Lady_Loki666



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666
Summary: Some of us don’t believe Varrics story about Orsino, neither do I.Thanks to a challenge i will be able to put my own thoughts into a FF.Read what i think happened to Orsino.





	This isn’t what I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters of the Dragon age franchise don’t belong to me.  
> The idea is only fictional

Orsino walked through the Gallows, his posture showed that he was proud to be a mage and that he would never bow in front of a templar.  
The only templar where he had to bow, was Knight Commander Meredith and he always did it with gritted teeth. 

Everyone knew they hated each other and that they would kill the other one without a second thought.

His apprentices accepted him, they trusted him and the templars never dared to go near him or the other mages when the first enchanter was around. 

He felt the stares of the templars, they were filled with hate, distrust and disgust, but he didn’t care. The only templar he ever cared for was Meredith. That probably needs an explanation.

They were friends once, very early when Orsino still was only a circle mage and Meredith a normal Templar. 

Their first meeting was kinda awkward and funny. Orsino just tried using fire spells for the first time, but wasn’t really lucky while casting them.

“Ohhh makers flaming arse! Why can’t you do what i want?!”

A chuckle made him turn around, what he saw stunned him and his heart took another unnecessary beat. The templar which stood in front of him was a young woman with long silky hair. It was blond and she wore it in a braid. Her nose was small, her eyes beautifully blue and her lips were voluminous.

//I wanna kiss these lips//

“Sir mage? SIR MAGE?!”

Her strong voice ripped him out of his thoughts and he awkwardly touched the back of his head.

“You should try to calm yourself before casting a spell. If you are calm your mana will react also calm.”

What she told me angered me. What does a templar know about magic. She didn’t know how it felt to have these powers tickling under the skin. 

“Yeah sure... like a templar would know.”

Orsino turned away grumbling, but he calmed himself. The grip on his staff grew stronger, he took a deep breath and casted the spell.  
Surprisingly it worked, completely stunned he wasn’t able to control the flame and the fire took over his robe.

//Oh no no no.... SHIT//

He tried to calm the fire, but he grew panicked and so it only grew worse, a second later he stood there like a wet dog.

“Oh maker, i’m so sorry, but it was the only thing i was able to do. Are you okay?”

The woman kneeled in front of me with a worried look on her pretty face. Orsino looked at her for a second and than he started laughing, after a while she also started to laugh.

“I’m Orsino, a mage as you can see. What’s your name?”

“My name is Meredith Stannard. I just was accepted as a new templar here.”

Since that moment they were friends and even after they found their new goals, they never lost their friendship. They met every day and talked about their lives or mostly about hers.

“I don’t know much about my parents. My sister and i are orphans and grew up here in Kirkwall. What about you Orsino?”

“I grew up in Ansburg, in the alienage. I don’t know much about my family. I was pretty young when i was brought to the circle.”

“Was it hard in the alienage?”

“Actually i don’t really remember. I guess it wasn’t easy, but well.”

“If i turn Knight Commander i will allow the mages to build families. Because everyone should have a family.”

“Haha oh Meredith, you’re a dreamer. I like that about you. If you reach your goal, I’ll support you.”

The look on her face was nice. She looked happy and her cheeks red.

When Orsino was voted as Senior Enchanter, he was proud and so was Meredith, who wasn’t just his friend anymore. 

“Orsino congratulation! You did a great job!”

Meredith came over, hugged me with her strong arms. It felt nice and i hugged her back, i breathed in her sweet scent and my heart started beating faster.

They realised after years of friendship, that something was between them, an electrifying feeling whenever they were near each other or when they touched. They didn’t know what that feeling was, so both of them kept silent until Orsino couldn’t stand the tension any longer.

“Meredith, i must talk to you. It is very important.”

“Sure. You look worried, did something happen?”

I sighed, lead her into my chambers and sat her down on the bed. 

“Please just listen to me. We are very good friends and you are really important to me, but i don’t know if i can keep this any longer.”

“Orsino... what do you mean?”

Her sad voice made his heart heavy. He didn’t want to hurt her, but maybe he would.

“Meredith i... i-i... oh maker this is difficult. I have this feeling and it is... oh by andrastes flaming knickers!”

“Orsino... is that feeling love?”

“What?! Why?”

Her little laughter and her smile made him blush, shyly he looked away.

“You silly idiot.”

Surprised he turned his head, she sat there with a cheeky grin on her lips.

“You think i didn’t see the little glances you always give me, when you think i wouldn’t see them?”

“I uhhh...”

“Just come here you idiot.”

Meredith stretched her hand into Orsinos direction, he grabbed it and felt her soft skin. She gave him one pull and his body stumbled into her. Orsino landed on her body, her chest was on his. His face grew hot and when he tried to put distance between their bodies, she hold him back.

“No, don’t leave. Stay with me!”

That night they loved each other for the first time. Orsinos soft hands teased her body. Her hands scratched over his back. It was intense, it was sweet and they knew this was the feeling they always searched for.

“I love you... mage.”

“And i love you... templar.”

They used their free time together in secret, they touched or kissed when nobody was around. They spent passionate nights when Meredith was off duty. She snuck into his room, risked her position, but she never cared. Orsino always was worried when she did that. 

If the Knight Commander would find them, Meredith would loose her position and he would most likely end as a tranquil.

“Please take care Love! I couldn’t stand a second longer if i would loose you.”

Meredith always smiled at his worried face. Softly touched his cheeks with her calloused hands. A soft kiss tickled his lips and his worries disappeared into sweet nothing.

“You’re such a worrywart Orsino.”

At one day his whole world changed. His friend Maud committed suicide. They were together for the while time in the circle. He knew she missed her family a lot, even with all the letters she got from them. She felt terribly homesick, she grew depressed, but he was always by her side. She always told him that the mages in the circle had no perspective, that this was no life. He never agreed with her, but after that day he knew she was right.

Orsino was heartbroken, he locked himself in his room and didn’t come out for days. Meredith came to his room every night, she brought him food and talked to him through the door, but at the beginning he didn’t want to see her.

A week later he came out of his room for the first time. The first thing that happened was that someone crashed into him, strong arms pulled him into an embrace. A face pressed to his neck, sobs shook her body. Meredith looked terrible, he realised, her body was thinner, like she didn’t eat for the whole time. 

“I’m sorry love. I made you worry.”

“You’re such an idiot Orsino! You should know that i am here for you. Stop locking yourself into your room.”

“Never again my love.”

They were happy for around 20 years, but it didn’t stay that way. Something changed an well their positions were different.

It changed when Meredith was elected as Knight Commander. She grew harder, colder and was more distanced from her lover. 

Orsino wondered if he did something wrong, but soon realised that the position of Knight Commander and the power Meredith inherited were the reason she acted like that. The power took over her mind and soul.

“Meredith, see reason! This position isn’t good for you. All your see is your job. We haven’t had a night together in months.”

Orsino tried to speak with her, more than once, but it always ended in a disaster. She grew aggressive whenever he tried to talk to her and at one point she pointed her sword at his throat threateningly.

“One more word, mage and i’ll cut you in half! You thought i loved you?! You were just a fling, someone to have fun with. Like i could ever love a creature like you. Mages are monsters, you should know that yourself!”

The relationship broke, the hatred grew and Meredith took it out on the mages. Orsino realised that it was her fault that suddenly more and more mages were made tranquil. He couldn’t believe it, it angered him and he just knew he couldn’t let that happen any longer. 

He stormed her room, ice cold magic radiated around him and when he dropped his staff to the floor, ice built around him.

“YOU WILL STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY MEREDITH! I know that it is your doing that all these talented mages where made tranquil! All of them passed their harrowing and you use your position to do that! I won’t let you do this any longer, Meredith.”

A rumbling laughter came out of her throat, it sounded hysterical and amused at the same time. Her eyes, which were as cold as ice, glared at Orsino.

“Are you threatening me Orsino? If i would be you, i would stay silent. Maybe you will be the next one.”

//No more. It is enough... enough... Enough...//

“ENOUGH!”

Orsinos staff slammed on the floor, little pieces of ice flew into Merediths direction. Most didn’t touch her but one slipped past her front, the ice split her skin easily, blood flooded her face. She stared at him shocked, but he was calm.

“You want war, Knight Commander? You can have it!”

After that incident Meredith grew even harsher, she was stricter to the templars and the mages. Orsino saw only one thing he could do, so he approached the first enchanter and told him what he intended to do. The first enchanter agreed with him and with the help of others he was voted to be the new first enchanter. 

He instantly stood in front of Meredith whenever he saw that she or other Templars mistreated the mages. There was again an electrifying feeling between them, but now it wasn’t love, it was pure hatred.

He was able to stop some rites of tranquility, but still the situation grew more dire, until the day when an apostate made a terrible decision for Kirkwall and for all the mages he tried to help. 

The apostate called Anders, made the chantry explode, all people inside were killed, not that it mattered anyway. Elthina, never cared about the mages. Orsino had approached her many times, he asked for help but she always turned him down.

When Meredith invoked the rite of annulment, Orsinos heart grew cold. The Meredith he knew from the past would have never done that. 

When she heard that the circle of magi in Ferelden was completely destroyed, she was shocked and saddened. She was sad that none of the templars were able to save the mages. That’s why it made Orsino freeze on spot, he shook his head. He couldn’t believe what he heard.

“YOU CANNOT DO THAT MEREDITH! WE DID NOTHING! This is not our fault. We are not dangerous.”

Merediths cold eyes stared at him, he looked her deep in the eyes but he saw nothing. Nothing was left of the wonderful woman he once loved.

“It is too late Orsino. Every mage is dangerous. They deserve to be killed. Fight if you must, but know that i won’t let any mage live.”

She turned around and left the place. Orsino knew where she would go, desperately he turned to Hawke. 

The champion, he was the only one that could help. He was also a mage, he would understand. He must understand!

“Champion, i beg you! HELP US! This isn’t our fault, we never wanted this!”

The dark haired man looked at him, he sighed and Orsino realised that a heavy burden was on the champions shoulders, again. Orsino watched how Hawke talked to the Apostate, a blond haired man who sat on a box. Orsino wasn’t able to hear the words but the reaction said everything. 

The blonde lifted up his head, stared at Hawke with an unbelievable look, but he nodded instantly. Hawke turned around, his blue eyes were cold as ice.

“We will help Orsino, but remember that i know what you did. You helped killing my mother. I won’t forgive you that.”

Orsinos tensed body relaxed immediately, he walked over to Hawke and stretched his hand out. He wanted to thank that man, but stepped back when white haired elf stepped in front of the champion.

“Hawke said we will help, but we won’t help you. We will help the mages, the innocent ones. We don’t care what happens to you. If i may suggest something, try to die, that will be less painful for you.”

The brooding voice and look were definitely threatening him. Orsino swallowed silently, he didn’t dare to move, so he gave a small nod. Like it was a sign, Hawke and his friends started moving.

“Aveline, you and the guards will help the mages on the streets, but if you see abominations or blood mages... KILL THEM!”

The guard captain Aveline nodded, turned around and guided the city guards away.  
Orsino knew she didn’t always agree with the champion but their friendship was so strong that she trusted him blindly. 

Once his friendship with Meredith was like that as well.

“Sebastian... i know you want Anders dead. You can leave now, friend.”

The noble man looked up, Orsino saw different feelings in those blue eyes. Sebastian wanted to help his friend, but he also wanted the apostate dead. His fists tensed and relaxed, his lips were pressed together, looking like two white lines.

“No Hawke... i don’t agree with Anders, but i somehow can see his point. You were a friend Hawke, you never left me hanging and neither will I!”

Orsino stared at Hawke, there was the look of surprise in his face, but it disappeared fast. 

Once Meredith would have done the same for him. She would have stayed by his side, even if she didn’t agree with him.

“Good! Now friends, we will walk. Try no to kill them if not necessary, except for abominations and blood mages.”

“Anders, concentrate on healing. Isabela, use your stealth and attack from their blind spots. Knock them out as fast as possible.”

“Fenris, you are our only warrior! We lay our safety in your hands.”

“Varric and Sebastian, stay away from the fight. If possible take a higher position and shoot the arrows as fast as you can.”

“Merrill and i will use offensive spells!”

Orsino was impressed with Hawke, he definitely was a leader. One his friends believed in, they all nodded and moved into the direction of the Gallows. 

Once Meredith and Orsino were leaders like that too, but their hatred turned them both. Meredith grew cold and bitter. Orsino turned angry and desperate.

The elvhen mage stood there for another second, he knew if he fought with them, they would probably turn him over to the templars in the end. Not that he wouldn’t understand why, he made many faults in his time as first Enchanter. 

He shook his head, tried to lose the doubt in his heart and then he followed them.

Half an hour and a lot of fighting later they arrived at the Gallows, the whole place was filled with dead bodies. The first enchanter looked around in shock, this wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted the mages to be accepted and now they were dead or at least most of them. 

Meredith waited for them inside, she stared at Hawke, then her eyes moved to him. For a second something wavered in her eyes, it was so fast that he couldn’t recognize it, but he was sure that it was either love or pain.

“First Enchanter, this will be our last fight. I give you half an hour, go inside and ready yourself.”

Hawke looked to Orsino, the elf bit his lip but nodded shortly after.  
He hurried inside, together with Hawke and the others. 

They immediately started to build defenses in the small chamber. The dwarf positioned traps, Hawke and the female mage used their magic to draw glyphs of ice and paralysis on the floor.

//This room is good. The Templars can only come from one direction. We may be able to survive//

“Ohhh here they come!”

It was Hawkes voice, which ripped him out of his thoughts. A large group of templars approached their group and the fight started instantly. 

Screaming filled the room, blood stained the floor red and bodies made it hard to move. Orsino fought for what seemed like hours. 

After a while the sounds of fighting grew silent. Orsino looked around and saw that all templars were slain. Relieved his body gave in and he sank down onto his knees.  
He was breathless, his hands shook and he hadn’t any lyrium potions left.

“Let’s get out of here and see what awaits us outside.”

It was Hawke which made the first step, followed by his companions. The first enchanter watched them leave, turned around to look at the other survivors. 

20 exhausted mages stood there, the fear stopped them from moving and Orsino knew that they would get killed if they follow him outside. With the last piece of Mana he ripped open a wall, fresh air filled the room and made the stench of blood disappear.

“Leave now! Meredith said they will kill all the mages, no matter if they fight or not! So please... HURRY!”

They stared at him like scared sheep in front of a wolf. Huge eyes filled with fear, bodies frozen in shock, it was a painful sight and Orsinos eyes filled with tears. 

These were his “children”, some of them came here as tiny kids, other were already teens. He always welcomed new members with open arms, gave them the support they desperately needed and told them that they have a new family here.

“LISTEN TO ME! I AM  
YOUR FIRST ENCHANTER. DO AS I SAY!”

Orsinos voice echoed through the room and it took the others a few seconds to realise that what he said was indeed an order. 

The first one started moving, the others followed immediately and it calmed him.

When all of them were gone the first enchanter turned around and left the room. With a strong pace he left the building, but when he arrived outside, he saw that the fighting was over. 

Somewhat relieved, he walked over to Hawke but his body froze when he saw a statue. When he looked more closely it was clearly Meredith.

Covered in stone, a faint red glow radiated around her, it made his heart ache. Orsino walked over to the statue, kneeled in front of it, the heat was strong and i felt his skin burn. 

“Orsino step away from her. The red lyrium, it made her crazy and it killed her. It will also kill you if you don’t keep distance.”

Hawkes voice reached the elfs ears but he didn’t care. This was the woman he loved, yes, he still loved her, even after all the things both had done.

“You don’t understand. You will never understand. Why were we born this way?”

Orsino hugged Meredith, the red radiating light, was slowly snaking over his skin. Bubbles appeared where the red touched, but the first enchanter didn’t feel the pain. 

A tear rolled down his cheek, his lips found a way to touch the hard lips of Merediths statue. He felt his body growing harder, he knew he couldn’t move any longer, his heart slowly stopped beating.

“My love... this isn’t what i wanted. All i wanted... was freedom and you.”


End file.
